


Sweetened Karamel on Salted Popcorn

by blacksoulwithredsoles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fertility Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksoulwithredsoles/pseuds/blacksoulwithredsoles
Summary: A collection of short Karamel drabbles that I just couldn't form into fully fledged works.I have been working off tumblr prompts but just comment if you have anything specific you would like me to attempt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Kara and Mon-el find out they can't have children together because they are different races. Kara takes it rather normal, but Mon-el sees it as the end of the world. Is there another way?
> 
> I really wanted to start off with fluff, but somehow angst plot bunnies are plotting away. I'll come out with fluff soon.

Mon-el felt Kara join him rather than hear her, too enraptured with his own thoughts to be keenly aware of his surroundings. 

He didn't acknowledge her presence but continued to star at the twinkling lights engulfing the night sky. 

 

Kara tentatively reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, her hand hovering slightly over it, unable to clasp his shoulder, unable to help sooth his worries, unable to fix _this_. 

 

God, she was Supergirl and she couldn't fix this, she couldn't help him, she couldn't help herself. 

 

Biting down on her lip Kara finally grasped his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze with enough force to crush a human.

 

At the contact Mon-el's eyes involuntarily closed, tears glistening and threatening to escape. 

 

His eyes opened and he couldn't control the tears that streaked down his face, despair marring his usually carefree demeanor. 

 

He sighed, voice thick with emotion speaking for the first time since Alex left them in the med bay. 

 

"I just… I really thought Alex would give us good news, that we could finally have everything we've always wanted. You're the editor in chief of Catco magazine, I enjoy my work here, we are Supergirl and Valor - helping people in every way that we can all day every day."

 

He turned to face the Kryptonian, grasping her left hand in his while she studied his tear stained face, "we're married and happy," he thumbed her engagement and wedding band that rested squarely on her fingers that are only removed when she dons her Supergirl costume. 

 

"I'm happy with you, I thank Rao every day for the light you brought into my life because _**God**_ you fill me with happiness," he ran fingers through his dark hair, "it would have been so nice to bring a child into this world with you. A small part of me and you, of Daxam and Krypton to come home to every day."

 

Her hands moved to cup his face; "I wanted nothing more than to have a child with you. I _want_ nothing more than to have a child with you." She corrects.

 

The Daxamite's eyes closed and he moved his head to the side, pressing a kiss to her palm. 

 

Kara shifted upwards raising her lips to meet his. A hand circled to the back of her neck and his other snaked around her waist. 

 

Kara's hand rested on the nape of his neck and his shoulder, as their tongues met in a sweet kiss, both enjoying their physical closeness to one another. 

 

The Kryptonian's eyes opened while they separated slightly, breasts still touching with a breath heavy on Mon-el's face. 

 

_"I love you."_

 

His eyes closed once more, he thought he was ready to listen to her, but now he was not sure. 

 

"I love you," she repeated. "You, Mon-el are more than enough for me to be happy. I would have loved a child that was biologically ours, but we can love a child even if it doesn't share our DNA. I believe our hearts can grow for an amazing child to come into our lives and I know you. You won't love this child less because it doesn't look like us."

 

Her hands cupped at his jawline, "I have never met anyone in my life with a greater capacity to love than you."

 

Mon-el blinked down at her, her eyes painted a vibrant blue, swarming with emotion. 

 

"I know you're disappointed Mon-El. I am too. But we have other options to have a child, and any family I have that has you in it is more than enough. Her fingers brushed along his brow, "you would make an incredible father."

 

Leaning closer together Mon-el’s forehead rested against her own, _"I love you."_

 

He moved his head to kiss her forehead, giving her a glimpse of the tear tracks running down his face. 

 

A kiss to her nose. 

 

_"I'm so in love with you."_

 

Followed by a kiss to her cheek. 

 

_"You are amazing."_

 

A sweet brush of his lips against hers. 

 

_"Thank you."_

 

His arms found their way around Kara's torso, bringing her into a tight hug. 

 

They both held each other, crying silently in the darkness of the night, the moon glaringly bright above them. 

 

The pair stood there for minutes, basking in the others presence on the balcony of the DEO. 

 

"Let's go home."

 

Kara extended her hand to him and they both flew into the night sky, landing in their apartment mere seconds later. 

 

Life continued on for Kara and Mon-el. They both have been as busy with their day jobs as they have with their night jobs, usually tumbling into bed in an exhausted heap, sometimes not even together. 

 

Kara frequently turned in the middle of the night, expecting to find Mon-el close, arm wrapped around her waist, head to the side. Though lately all she seems to be grasping is cold, empty sheets. Sometimes he isn't home; sometimes he is on the balcony of their apartment looking out aimlessly into the cityscape. There are promises of returning to bed soon but he doesn't, nor does sleep claim Kara until he rejoins her in their bed. 

 

As Supergirl and Valor they work in perfect tandem, both feeding off one another to save the citizens of their city. As man and wife, however, there is room for multiple cities to lie between them. 

 

Kara almost broke after seeing Mon-el saving a little girl from a collapsing crane, swooping her and her ice cream cone in his arms and dropping her off a few meters away, watching as the little girl ran into the embrace of her mother and father after the ordeal. The look on his face almost broke Kara, a look of pure wistfulness for something that never was. Before she could reach him he had already took to the sky. 

 

The void continued to grow; date nights were few and far between. The dance that they had spent years perfecting began to falter, the music still playing but both of them miss-stepping to the beat. Constant affection and kisses turned into forgotten goodbyes and pecks on the cheek. 

 

Kara hated that his way of coping with this loss - loss for something that wasn't theirs to begin with - wasn't with her. He didn't find solace in her, and that was the most terrifying part for Kara. Ever since he landed on Earth he relied on her, **depended on her** and now he was barely speaking to her, **touching her.**  

 

Mon-el placed his keys in their rightful place, entering his home. He was home early for a change, ready to sleep away the stress of the day - _weeks_. Seeing that girl, Mon-el shook his head walking deeper into the apartment - he couldn't think about that now. He just wanted to hold Kara and sleep. 

 

He wasn't expecting to find a Kara-less apartment. He didn't recall her saying she was working late - one of the few daily conversations they have had lately - so Mon-el searched the apartment, looking for anything amiss. They have had more than one terrifying experience with Kryptonite over the years. Finding nothing out of place Mon-el sighed, stripping down and falling into their bed. Thinking about that - _theirs_ \- brought a whole new wave of despair to his fractured psyche. He isn't oblivious; he knows the distance between them is his doing. Kara said all of the right things, did the right things but Mon-el was still not happy, still not content. 

 

In an attempt to try to catch up on a lot of missed sleep Mon-el forced his eyes shut. After several minutes he still couldn't sleep, rolling over he got a whiff of Kara's pillow. Dragging it closer, Mon-el couldn't stop the tears from trailing down his face. Whether from exhaustion, or a yearning for his wife he didn't know. He simply exhausted himself into sleep, clutching onto Kara's pillow like it was a lifeline. 

 

Kara returned home much later than she intended, having heard from Alex that Mon-el left the DEO early, she wasn't ready to come home. The domesticity dance they have been perfectly versed in for the four years beginning to falter, to a point where Kara was unsure how to spend time with him in their home. 

 

They were clean people, she and Mon-el. If anything her belongings were a little more cluttered than his - him enjoying a sense of order in every environment he is in, stemming from his regal upbringing she is sure. Still, Kara was surprised to find nothing out of place when she got home. There weren't any new dishes that were in the sink, or in the drying rack next to it. The blanket on the couch was as she left it last night, remotes lying in their tray. The only indication that Mon-el is home is his keys resting in their entryway. Moving through the apartment the Kryptonian's feet brought her to their room. Resting on the arch of the doorway she found the objective of her search. 

 

Hair tousled with sleep, an arm extended to her side of the bed - as if his body is unconsciously attempting to seek her out, even when his waking brain is attempting to shut her out - and his other hand gripping onto her pillow, though in sleep his hold on it seemed to have slackened. The final thing Kara notices are the tears that have dried on his face, whether he was too tired or there were simply to many of them to bother washing them away. 

 

Kara's eyes closed of their own volition, as she too fought back tears while thinking of her love crying - _alone_. 

 

Mon-el was a notoriously deep sleeper, even when they are awoken at odd hours to super-hero it takes him longer to adjust than Kara. It wasn't surprising that he didn't stir when she bypassed him and prepared herself for bed in the bathroom, washing away the remnants of her own tears. 

 

Nor did he stir when she sat on the edge of their bed, watching him sleep, cataloging his profile. How had she not noticed the bags under his eyes getting to be the size of a small asteroid? Of his already buff body being that much more defined? Ever since he had landed on Earth, and especially with their training Kara couldn't touch any part of him without feeling taught muscles ripple beneath her fingers. As an expert in all things Mon-el she could certainly see the notable differences in his muscle mass - with shoulders broader than usual and the muscles of his abdomen more defined. 

 

Kara couldn't help herself. She knew that he needed sleep, but she just simply wanted to touch him, feel him and hold him. Picking up his hand as gently as possible she slid under Earth, facing him before letting the arm drop. Unconsciously, Mon-el tightened his grip on her waist, and its as if his body was surprised to meet hers - waking him with their touch. 

 

The Kryptonian watched as he slowly regained consciousness, eyes squinting to determine if she is actually there or a figment of his imagination. 

 

"Hi."

 

He licked his lips. 

 

"Hi."

 

Kara gently pushed at his shoulder, so he was lying flat on their bed, her head moving to rest on his shoulder.

 

Her hands blindly stroked his jawline, knowing the planes of his face like the back of her own hand for the sheer amount of hours she has spent studying him.  

 

"Kara..." his voice was thick, still heavy with sleep. 

 

"Shhhh...." she soothed, "I've got you. I'll always be here."

 

Even in the wake of how he is treated her as of late she would always be his number one supporter, his rock, his pillar, _his beacon of hope_. 

 

"You weren't when I came home."

 

There was no accusation lacing his tone, he knew he had no right to judge her or demand to know where she has been. 

 

"No I wasn't."

 

Kara sighed. Truthfully she hadn't planned on seeing Mon-el for a few days. Wanting to escape to the Fortress of Solitude, and away from this. _Did that make her feel guilty?_ **Yes**. She was willing to abandon her husband, her partner - _her mate_ when things were difficult... but she is having a hard time of it too. This distance between them is gnawing at every part of Kara's being. 

 

_But..._ she couldn't leave without seeing him. 

 

"It's my fault," he said. His tone adopted a monotonous component, as if shielding himself from the unnecessary emotions. 

 

Cerulean blue flew to steel grey.

 

**"No."**

 

Mon-el's gaze was locked onto Kara's and she hoped that her tone and her eyes conveyed everything she was thinking - feeling - to him. 

 

Tears welled up once again in Mon-el's eyes - how he had any tears left he didn't know - and Kara gathered his face in her hands, kissing the tears that escaped down his face. 

 

"I'm so sorry," he breathed when he finally calmed down. 

 

"Shhh..." she had reversed their positions so that she was sitting up and he was laying atop of her. Running a soothing hand down his back the other was resting on his head. 

 

"I know you said we had other options here but I don't think I'm ready yet. And I'm sorry," he whispered into her neck, "so sorry. These last few months have been on me. Not making an effort, or making us work. It's not you. **Y-y** ou. _Oh Rao_ , you're perfect and I love you Kara. I haven't been easy to stand by these last few months but you have been unfaltering, staying by my side - on my side - through it all. I'll be better for you, **I promise.** "

 

Kara's fingers twined in his hair, soothing all of his worries, absorbing them into her body - sharing this burden with him. 

 

"You are perfect for me Mon-el. I couldn't ask for any other version of you. Have the last few months been hard? I'm not going to deny that but we were bound to fall into hardship at some point and having you healthy and happy is more than I could ever want in this world."

 

She pulled his face up to hers so he could see the love and devotion pooling in her orbs, "I will never leave your side."

 

Those cathartic moments helped mend the fractures in their relationship, bonded them tighter together - making them fairly indestructible. 

 

The months flew on for the Super-pair. Together they fought crime and combated extraordinary evils; as Kara and Mon-el they grew closer and found their own rebalanced sense of normalcy. 

 

Until one day... their world shifted. 

 

* * *

 

It was an accident. They were flying back from a routine call when they heard the truck, unable to stop. 

 

Kara super sped to remove pedestrians from the trucks path while Mon-el tried stopping the truck.  How were they to know that the truck was carrying lead, impairing Mon-el’s strength? Kara, seeing him struggle moved to help him stop the truck and called his name, urging him to move the two civilians beside them to safety. 

 

Mon-el managed to move the child but the tail end of the truck moved through a shop window, catapulting a woman several meters back before Mon-el could stop it. 

 

Without thinking twice he bundled the child in his arms, not wanting him to see the state of his mother. 

 

Kara released the truck and sped to Mon-el’s side as the distant sound of sirens moved much closer. 

 

Seeing Mon-el gripping the child with no more weight than a feather Kara's hand clasped at his shoulder, "check the mother," Mon-el urged though they both knew the odds of a human surviving that impact were slim. 

 

She moved to find a pulse on the woman, a gasp escaping her lips when finding none. 

 

Turning back to Mon-el she found his head pitched up with a somber look on his face. She moved back to him at a languid pace, and together they looked down at the child ensconced in his arms, no more than two years old. 

 

The child was fair, with even fairer hair and the most amazing pair of cobalt blue eyes either of them had ever seen. 

 

Kara staggered as she neared them, reaching out to Mon-el's forearm to steady herself. 

 

Police and other emergency services arrived at the scene, cataloging the disaster and award of how much worse it could have been if the two superheroes hadn't been nearby. 

 

They stood there, as chaos surrounded them and only after the scene was cleared and an officer approached Mon-el did he finally relinquish the child. 

 

Before giving him to the officer Mon-el spoke, "make sure he gets to his father."

 

The officer looked down, "we already identified the mother."

 

Causing Mon-el to look up, had so much time passed already?

 

"There is no next of kin. Her husband died in Afghanistan two years ago. This little guy," she adjusted him in her arms, "has a whole world of sorrow and foster homes in his future. But he is young," she gleamed, “someone will probably adopt him more readily than they would an adolescent."

 

With that she took the child away into an awaiting squad car. 

 

Mon-el's eyes screwed shut and he felt Kara's arms snake around his shoulders and clasp at the nape of his neck, studying his face intently. 

 

_"I...I-I think I'm ready for those other options."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are like gifts, especially on my birthday! Let me know what you think and send me prompts! I am already half way through the prompts on tumblr that I wish to pursue.
> 
> Please send the love and keep your eyes peeled for updates.


End file.
